


A Father's Love

by cry_silver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hostage Situations, Kidnapped Stiles, Organized Crime, Raekens own drugs empire, Tortured Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cry_silver/pseuds/cry_silver
Summary: “Stiles, in case you haven’t recognised me yet, my name is Theo Raeken. There is a bit of a situation between our fathers at the moment,” He said nodding towards the TV, still playing the same breaking news coverage of the hostage situation on the other side of town. “But I think the two of us could fix that, don’t you agree?”He ends the question with an unnerving smile, making Stiles’ already fast beating heart jackhammer. All Stiles could manage was a weak nod.“Good, glad to see we understand each other Stiles,” Theo continues, leaning into the table, retaining the foreboding smile. “Because if you didn’t, I would have to hurt innocent people. And I don’t want to hurt these people Stiles, but I will if I have to.”





	1. The Stand Off

Crime in Beacon Hills was somewhat controlled. Essentially, there was a monopoly of one syndicate, led by the infamous Mr Raeken. His son, Theo, was already starting to show strong signs of taking over his position, having an already ruthless reputation at only 17.

On the other side of the fence, Sheriff Stilinski was counting down the days until Theo was 18 so he could finally throw the book at him. It really was an uphill battle for everyone in the Beacon Hills Police Force. Trying to take down a group nearly the whole town feared, but under the Sheriff’s leadership they are making decent headway, especially since the previous Sheriff was lazy and under Mr Raekens thumb, so when high moral’d Stilinski took over, it was a mess to get things back in place, but they were finally getting there. 

That’s how the deputy’s found themselves surrounding Raeken’s stash house, in a tense standoff. The unintentional cherry on the cake? Raeken was inside. No matter how slick his lawyers are, these charges were actually going to stick. They finally got him.

\---

After the death of his mother, there was a strong financial strain on the Stilinski household. His father had to take extra shifts as well as pretty much using all of Stiles’ college saving to pay off all the medical bills. It was OK though, Stile was confident he could get a scholarship, maybe not into the first uni of his choice, but a decent one none the less. But Stiles was tired of seeing his father work so much, just to give him the basic necessities. That’s what led him to getting the Job at the local Diner shortly after his fourteenth birthday. It was the owner’s son, and now his manager Matt Daehler who had originally hired him, and Stiles was so grateful for the flexible hours and decent pay that he was willing to ignore Matt’s creeper vibe. Even if Matt’s lingering stares were less than subtle, it was a small sacrifice to take the burden off his father.

The diner was one of the only places to eat in Beacons Hill, so it had a small TV in the corner, currently playing the news. Most nights Stiles just zoned it out, but tonight he caught his father’s name flash across the screen as he was wiping down a recently vacated table. It turns out that there was a tense standoff on the other side of town, between the leader the leader of the “Chimeras”, Mr Raeken, and the police force. He was proud of his father, he was all too aware of the hard work he had put into tracking down and apprehending the key players in that gang. 

The bell above the diner door drew Stiles out of his thoughts. He saw Matt grab a set of menus through the corner of his eyes and continued cleaning, thinking nothing more of it. It was late in the afternoon, but not quite dinner time so the diner wasn’t too busy. Apart from him and Matt, there was Roger the cook, Mrs Angleton three booths down enjoying her afternoon tea and Toby, a local firefighter, on the counter, eating his post shift meal and coffee. Matt should have been more than capable of handling another customer, probably a regular if they are coming in at such an off peak time.

“Um Stiles…?” Matt asks apprehensively. Stiles looked up and was shocked to see Theo Raeken, flanked by two of his thug, standing intimidating in the doorway of the Diner. He knew from reading his father’s case files that the thug to Theo’s right was a boy named Donovan. He was only a few years older than Theo and their fathers had been close, so they were practically raised together. The girl to his left was called Tracy. Her father was the top (and by that he means only) defence lawyer in Beacons Hills. His main and possibly only client was Theo’s fathers. Everyone else in the diner had also noticed the imposing intruders, and it felt as if the universe was standing still waiting for Theo to make his move.

Theo’s eyes scanned the Diner before landing on the table he was clearing.

“Everybody stand up, place your phone on the counter and standing over there.” Theo commanded, motioning to the corner near the kitchen alcove. It was the opposite side if the room to where Stiles was.

There was a moment’s pause before everyone snapped into action, doing as they were told and praying that whatever Theo was planning would not end in them all leaving in body bags. God, Stiles could not even imagine how his dad would cope if he was called to a scene like that, losing the only other person his has left in this world.

A strong hand stopped Stiles as he made his way to the alcove. He lifts his head to stare in the slightly unhinged eyes of Donovan. The creep had so many run in's with his father that he had a cell reserved for him.

“Not you,” Donovan said, taking Stiles’ cell from his hands and pushing him into one of the booths near the others. “Theo wants you right over here.” 

Stiles sat silently at the booth as Theo started walking over to him, intent look in his eyes. Donovan gave Theo his phone but remained standing while Theo slid into the booth, sitting opposite him. Tracey was standing nearby guarding over the other hostages, currently zip tied to the counter.

“Stiles, in case you haven’t recognised me yet, my name is Theo Raeken. There is a bit of a situation between our fathers at the moment,” He said nodding towards the TV, still playing the same breaking news coverage of the hostage situation on the other side of town. “But I think the two of us could fix that, don’t you agree?”

He ends the question with an unnerving smile, making Stiles’ already fast beating heart jackhammer. All Stiles could manage was a weak nod.

“Good, glad to see we understand each other Stiles,” Theo continues, leaning into the table, retaining the foreboding smile. “Because if you didn’t, I would have to hurt innocent people. And I don’t want to hurt these people Stiles, but I will if I have to.”

The threat was clear and Stiles could feel a shiver run down his spine. There were a few cut of cries that escaped the hostages following Theo's clichéd speech, but it wasn’t until Theo scrolled through his contacts and selecting his father’s did Stiles really feel the fear begin to pool within the guts of his stomach. 

As Theo put the Sheriffs call on speaker, Donovan move closer to Stiles, boxing him in and letting the cold steel of his handgun brush against Stiles temple. “Don’t even thinking about speaking Stilinksi, until Theo wants you to. Theo may want you alive, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have damaged goods.”

Stiles swallowed his gut instinct to shrink away, taking little victory's where he could.

“Hey Kiddo,” His dads gentle voice nudging him back to reality. “I’m kind of stuck in the middle of a dangerous case at the moment, I probably won’t be able to pick you up today buddy.”

“Oh that’s Ok Sheriff,” Theo answered in a smug tone. Stiles could tell this little shit was loving every moment of this. “Stiles can hitch a ride with me. Right Stiles?”

“…Who is this?”

“Oh come now Sheriff, surely you can figure it out. I bet you have my case file memorised by now, probably even more than my dad’s one, how is the old fella doing by the way? Going a little stir crazy trapped in that dingy old place?”

Stiles shifted in his seat, unused to the unnatural stillness that had overtaken the atmosphere. 

“Theo.” He had never heard his father’s voice sound so cold, never heard him manage to fill such venom into four little letters. “I swear to god, you hurt even a single hair on his head-”

Theo rolled his eyes and gestured to Donovan. Stiles was so intently watching Theo, who he mistakenly deemed to be the greatest threat in the room, so he was caught off guard by Donovan’s backhand to his face. With no time to brace and caught out guard, the pained cry escaped his lips to accompany the loud smack. His dad was silenced instantly, not expecting such a brazen move so soon. The silence on accentuated the throbbing of Stiles right cheek. He could feel the warm bruise bloom red against his pale cheeks. Was a single hit even supposed to hurt this much?

“I’m the one that will be making demands here, Sheriff,” Theo continued with more callousness than a teenager should possess. His father remained silent, solidifying the wicked look in Theo’s eyes. 

Stiles knew that he was enjoying his own theatrics a little too much. He could have easily pistol whipped or punched him to hurt him more, but that would have not nearly been loud enough for Theo. It put him on edge. His dad used to always tell him how there were two types of criminals he dealt with. Those how were focused on a goal and those who took sick and twisted pleasure in the havoc their actions cause. Theo was most definitely in the latter category, the more dangerous category. 

Theo was having fun, and Stiles, his new chew toy. He wouldn’t leave Stiles alone even if his dad followed his instructions. No that’s would not be fun enough for him. He was going to toy with him, and his father.

“Now Sheriff, I’m going to need you to get your men to stand down,” Theo tilting his head and eyeing Stiles for the first time, all humour gone from his tone as they got towards the serious end of business.

“Not until I have my son.”

“Not going to happen,” Theo signed condescendingly, as if the Sheriff was nothing more than the annoying toddler he was forced to baby sit. “Do I need to remind you who has the leverage here?”

“No.” Stiles had never heard his father, who was usually barking orders with such authority, sound so quiet, so defeated. “No, but I can’t just tell my men to stand down. Surely you see how irrational that demand is.” He continued to plead. Pleas that Stiles knew were going to fall on deaf ears.

“Well Sheriff, you didn’t get elected into your position for nothing…figure something out!” Theo was getting more agitated, no longer amused by the situation. “You have one hour to defuse the situation and free my father, or should I say Stiles has one hour for you to do all that.”


	2. The Show Down

They had taken Stiles to the Raeken’s manor, by the edge of town. Theo had left Stiles' phone on the counter as well as a burner phone with only one number programmed into it, for his father to find along with all the other hostages. They handcuffed both of his wrists to the radiator and duct taped his ankles and mouth. There were three other people in the room all watching TV, a college football game that none of them looked particularly interested in.

Stiles’ ADHD was kicking in and he was struggling to stay still. Theo had come in ten minutes ago just to take a picture of a terrified, bound and gagged Stiles before retreating back to his study. Other than that it was the same boring sight for the past half an hour. That all changed when Theo came storming back into the room. 

“Bronfman, Mendez. Get the kid onto the turq.” Theo said addressing two of the three guards whom were all now suddenly on high alert. They uncuffed his hands from the radiator and took off his shirt, before each grabbing a hand and dragging him out of the room. He struggled as much as he could to slow them down but there was only so much a scrawny 14 year old boy could do against two burly men in their mid-twenties. 

They dragged him into the basement and strung him up to shackles hanging from the ceiling. Donovan was standing in the corner of the basement, holding out his camera phone, like he was ready to shoot a video. Tracey was also in the room, working with an electric battery with two wires attached to it, clamps hanging off their ends. She attached a wet sponge to one end of the jumper cable and gave Stiles a sardonic smile.

Once properly restrained, Theo worked into the room, looking over at Donovan and Tracey before turning around to address Stiles. “I am so tired of trying to deal with your dad, acting too smart for his own good. He tried to use my father as a distraction, while that Deputy Parrish of his tried to single handedly rescue you.” Theo continued to berate Stiles for his father’s actions before he finally removed the duct tape covering his mouth.

“Well you told him to think of something, you never said that he couldn’t tell anyone else or what he even had to think off.” Stiles sassed back. He tried to just hold his tongue, really he did, but he was nothing if not defiant. “Technically he followed your demands, you can’t blame him for your inadequate instructions.” He continued because of course, once his mouth was open and words were coming out, there was no stopping them from spilling.

The phone call between Theo and his father at the diner could not have been more than 45 minutes ago, and he knew that his father managed to defuse the hostage situation close to 15 minutes ago because of the breaking news segment that interrupted the game. His father worked fast and he was coming to rescue Stiles. That brought him hope. The more hope he had, the less he feared Theo.

Of course Stiles saw the error in his logic when a slightly psychopathic rage burned in Theo’s eyes. He was rewarded for his outburst with a swift punch in the guts, and although Theo retreated, he knew he wasn’t finished. Stiles wasn’t stupid, he knew why he was down here with Donovan ready to record. Even if Theo hadn’t bitched about his father not moments ago, he would have been clued in by the other burner phone, constantly buzzing in the table where he had left it on when he stormed in. Seeing as the burner phone he left at the diner only had one number programmed into it, it was safe to assume that it was his father, mercilessly trying to get Theo back on the phone to talk him down from whatever he was about to do. He’ll be the first to admit that it scared him. 

Stiles was really regretting talking back to Theo now, not wanting him to make this anymore painful than he had to. But he seeing as he was in for a penny, he might was well go for the pound.

“Well Sheriff, I told you I didn’t want to hurt an innocent 14 year old,” Theo began, addressing Donovan’s camera once he was given the all clear signal. “But you just had to play the hero today, didn’t you? And now your little boy has to pay.” He gestured over to where Tracey was assembling the makeshift torture device. She glared at the camera with a devious smirk, a vast contrast to Theo’s vengeful eyes.

“He is going to come for me Theo, then he will try you as an adult and you will have what you wanted…at reunion with daddy where you both belong. In. Jail.” Stiles spat out. If his dad did have to see this, there was no way he would let his dad guilt himself into thinking it was his fault. So as much as Stiles hated it, antagonising Theo and making it more painful for him in the short run may ease his father’s long term pains. And it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

Theo, none too happy with the disruption to his evil villain monologue, turned around and sent a solid right hook, catching Stiles on the same check he had been backhanded on not even an hour ago.

“Well, since you’re so eager to get this started, shall we begin?” Theo said, stepping back to give Tracey access. She wastes no time, inching closer and touching the jumper cable on Stiles right shoulder and the wet sponge just above his left hip. 

Stiles screamed, a sharp pain coming from his right should spread through his upper body quickly. It was intensified around his left hips where it met the second string of current from his left hips. It was worse in that area, with the wet sponge providing greater surface area for the electricity to enter. It wasn’t long before his body began convulsing from the abuse, muscles tense on reflex as his screams rung out.

After what seemed like an eternity, when Tracey finally removed the cables, the aftershocks still coursed through him, causing him to wither in more pain. He couldn’t dwell in those thoughts though because the reprieve was short. She brought the cables back on opposite ends of his body, the sponge now on his left should and the metal clasp on his right hips. He never saw her adjust the voltage but he swore the current was way stronger the second time around. 

When she stopped the second time, he began to shiver, unsure if it was due to the shock or the cold. His throat too dry and all his muscled aches. His eyes barely caught Theo’s movements as he lowered the voltage a little. Stiles was panting through his mouth, trying to rein in his breathes as Tracey edged closer.

“Your body is so responsive,” she whispered into his ear, her long fingers trailing lightly down his chest. “The fun I would have with you…” she let the last part hung in the air allowing Theo to enter Stiles’ space.

He turned back to address the camera. “All you had to do Sheriff was release my father. If you had just done that than we wouldn’t be here, Stiles wouldn’t be here.” He didn’t even leave a seconds pause before fastening the metal clasp around his left nipple and touching the wet sponge on the right hand side of the base of Stiles’ skull.

Despite the reduced voltage, this round was the most torturous. His heart was beating fast and hard in his chest, as if it were trying to escape. His whole body clenched to brace for the electricity but it wasn’t enough and he had long since lost the ability to scream from all of Tracey’s shots. His eyes were clenched shut and he slowly started to drift off into unconsciousness. 

\---

The video that had been sent to the Sheriff’s private number had long since finished but he still sat there frozen in shock. Most of his other Deputy’s had heard about the type of message that had been sent, and he sent a copy for Parrish to show them at the briefing and then log into evidence. 

It was his Stiles, his baby boy. Suffering. His pained screams still ringing through his ears, his pained expression flooding his mind every time he closed his eyes.

He was going to get his boy back. And this time they couldn’t fail.

\--- 

When Stiles woke up, the first thing he felt was the throbbing in his head. Then slowly he began to feel the throbbing around his entire body, particular his arms for baring the weight of his body for what must have been a while. He opened his eyes to find he was still in the same room he blacked out in, with the battery sitting innocently in the corner. One of Theo’s men, Mendez, was also there, sitting on the steps, cleaning his gun. Which really? Stiles needed to remind himself to get these men a dictionary for Christmas so that they could look up the meaning of the work Clichéd. 

He wriggled around a bit to test his strength, and regretted the decision instantly. Mendez looked up from his gun cleaning and scoffed and Stiles, obviously finding amusement. Stiles would have retorted with a witty comeback, but his throat was uncooperative, and dryer than the Sahara in mid-summer.

Stiles thought about his dad and how he would react seeing that video. How it would feel to never see him again and now that was the last thing he saw of him. To think about the way in he hadn’t bothered to say goodbye to his father this morning because he had been in such a rush. Mendez went back to his gun cleaning, no longer amused by the feeble entertainment Stiles suffering provided him.

Stiles had lost track of time and had no idea how long had passed by, a small movement in the corner window caught his attention. He looked over to see none other than Deputy Parrish crouching down and spying into the room. When his eyes caught with Stiles he gestured for him to be silent, like the sheriff’s son would even need that reminder. He turned his head the other way to check to see what Mendez was doing, pleased to see he was still pre-occupied with his gun. 

Relief flooded Stiles in waves as he knew his dad and his department were here for him. He just had to be patient and stay quiet a little longer and he would finally be out of here and Theo and his dad would finally get what’s coming to them. 

\--- 

The siege was quick and efficient on the police department’s side. They managed to get Theo, Donovan, Tracey and Mendez into custody, with the two other thugs getting caught in the crossfire. Stiles was smothered in the embrace of his father before he was even released from his bindings. His pained grunt the only thing that managed to snap him back to reality and work on getting Stiles back to safety. 

He had spent a couple of night in the hospital, as more of a precautionary measure. Nothing was broken or even strained and Stiles considered himself lucky. There were some burn marks from the cables and sponge, but Ms McCall assured him that they would slowly fade away. He Dad took some much needed time off work to look after Stiles but was forced to go back in to deal with the Raeken mess. Mr Raeken was going away for a long time being caught red handing in a house full of evidence against him. Theo was going to be joining him as the video he sent the Sheriff was enough for him to be tried as an adult and join his father, also for a long time. The Raekens Lawyer was spread thin, between defending both father and son, as well as their underlying, including his daughter Tracey, whom had be filmed on camera torturing a minor. 

Stiles was back at the diner by the end of the month and Matt actually sent him a genuine smile, though they slowly fall back into their regular almost predatory relationship. Stiles was actually glad for the small distractions like that. He knew Matt wouldn’t actually do anything to him, no like Theo. It put his small world into perspective, and although he had some bad days, he was well and truly on the path to recovery, especially with his dad by his side.

They say a father’s love is reflected in their children’s eyes, and while Theo’s eyes were empty, Stiles' eyes still burned bright.


End file.
